


Turnabout is Fair Play!

by Canosan



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: BDSM, Community: ff_couples, F/F, Multi, Sexual Slavery, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2019-09-23 18:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17085266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canosan/pseuds/Canosan
Summary: It has been months since Shepard and Liara stormed the Shadow Broker's ship and Liara assumed the mantle of Shadow Broker. Little did they know that assuming the mantle would garner them powerful new enemies, who are just looking to right the wrongs of the previous Shadow Broker.





	1. Chapter 1

“Turnabout is Fair Play”

Chapter 1

 

Be careful whose identity you decide to assume, while it may reap you tremendous rewards it also will earn you powerful enemies….

 

 

Liara was overwhelmed it had been one month since she, with the help of Shepard, had taken over the old Broker’s operation and to everyone else in the galaxy no one noticed or so she thought. Shepard’s effort on taking on the Collector’s got a heavy shot in the arm as resources became available, intel, and everything else. All sudden it was as if Shepard’s team was on super juice and it seemed so to everyone else. Unfortunately, for both Shepard and Liara, someone else noticed too.

 

Veronica smirked as she looked at the readout at her screen. It was the same signature as before and it was coming from Commander Shepard. There was no doubt now, Commander Shepard was working for the Broker. Veronica sipped her drink as she looked down under her desk at the naked Asari under her feet and said,” Don’t look at me, get back to work. The Asari dejectedly lowered her gaze and extended her tongue and continued to lick the heel of her Mistress.

          “Right where you belong, now to make a call to my boss and we will be right as rain” Veronica said as she hit a button on her Omni tool, smirking as a screen came up revealing the picture of a cornhusk blonde woman on the screen, “Boss, I have found a match….same elements and you are going to like this…..It is Commander Shepard, hero of the Battle of the Citadel! ”

 

 

Vancouver, British Columbia

 

Shepard was heartbroken as she just debriefed the Alliance on the actions of what occurred on Bahak system in Batarian space and despite ridding the galaxy of the Collectors & saving the galaxy of another reaper invasion she might have to spend the rest of her days in a supermax prison while the galaxy is wiped out at the hands of the reapers. She was extremely frightened and while she was not in prison yet, she knew which way the winds were blowing. The destruction of an entire system was considered monstrous and while people entertained her reaper justification before many people especially the Batarians were not having it. If only, she had enough time to warn them before the system blew.

 

Shepard arrived at her apartment on Earth, although how long she would have it would be anyone’s guess, since it would most likely be gone the minute her sentence was handed down. Currently, she was grounded on Earth until further notice. In any case it was out of her hands. The vid-com rang to life from across the room and a Jane Shepard clad in only grey underwear and a tank top casually walked over and click to see who the call was from, she did not recognize the number but she answered it anyways, she never recognized any numbers anymore since she was gone in space for so long.

A gorgeous raven-haired woman appeared on the screen before her. The woman’s steel gaze mesmerized her as they captured Shepard’s apt attention.

“Ah nice of you to dress for our first face to face as it were. Commander Shepard…We request your presence; our people will pick you up at 7 P.M this evening wear something…nice. We are about to make all your troubles with the alliance go away.” The woman said with a smug grin on her face.

 

“And if I refuse? Shepard said in a stern voice.

 

“Then you will never hear from us again, and you can ponder what might have been as you rot in a maximum-security prison waiting for the Reapers to arrive.” The woman said in an annoyed voice

 

“You have not even told me your name” Shepard stammered out.

 

“It does not matter, be ready or don’t, it does not matter to me one way or the other but I do recommend you make a good impression; my boss does not like to be…disappointed.” The woman said eyeing Shepard up and down like a piece of meat. Shepard was not an idiot she could read between the lines to where this was going. It was going to be a formal meeting and the only formal wear she had was the dress Kasumi gave her in their operation in taking down Donovan Hock’s operation on Beckenstein.   

 

Shepard sighed as the vid-com fell silent and went dark. She then immediately started on the task of getting ready for her “date”, however, if this meeting went as well as she hoped these people might be connected and might be able to make this Batarian problem go away and she can get back to her main goal of fighting the Reapers.

 

Shepard’s taxi dropped her off at one of the most expensive restaurants in Alliance HQ located in Vancouver, British Columbia. She walked out. The place was much nicer that Shepard has ever been accustomed to dining inside. She walked up to the front hostess and said that she had a reservation at the restaurant.

“Hello, I am supposed to meet someone here at 7:00 P.M. They should be expecting me” Shepard said in the politest voice she could muster.

“I am sorry do you not even know their name?” The snide host stately flatly as she looked down on Shepard with derision.

“I was told to be here at this time” Shepard said somewhat annoyed.

“ Oh so you are the one to see…. Very well proceed to far back booth near the aquarium, do not look at our guest stay on the through way, and hurry, the person that requested your presence is a busy woman.” That host said.

“Excuse me, I will talk to your manager as soon as I am done with this..this.. _lady_.”

“Be my guest, if you still feel up to it” the host slyly replied.

Shepard decided not to waste anymore time on this person and slowly and furtively stumbled back to booth where a blonde woman was sitting. She was eating some soup of some kind, and hardly paid any attention to Jane Shepard merely pointing her spoon across from her as she stared down and took another slurp from her bowl.

Shepard sat down adjusting her dress as she took a seat inside the booth. However, the initial impression was a nice one from the female across the booth from her.

The woman had her honey blonde hair in a harsh bun with sticks stabbed through the back of it. The woman’s clothing was for lack a better term was perfect, there was not a wrinkle, nor a speck of dust visible on her outfit. An outfit that displayed her gorgeous legs perfectly, as a matter of fact, the woman was quite stunning.  

“Well Jane it seems you have gotten yourself into a tight place that will not be easy to get out of, or cheap.” The woman uttered, looking with her blue steely gaze into the depths of Shepard’s soul.

“What do you mean not cheap?” Shepard quickly shot back.

“I mean that you just committed genocide on an entire star system of one of our most hated enemies, and are expecting to let due process take its course to exonerate you.” The woman stoically stated.

 

“So, I did it to stop a reaper invasion, the entirety of Batarian space would have fallen to the reapers if I had not done what I done.” Shepard shot back defensively.

 

“An invasion that only you can verify was happening. Shepard not even your own crew can back up your statement. You went alone for some odd reason. You are the ones that so violently dealt with the Batarians on Torfan and on Terra Nova, people believe you are xenophobic towards Batarians.” The woman casually explained to Jane as she took another slurp form her soup.

 

“So, what do you want in exchange for helping this problem go away. “Shepard asked inquisitively.

 

“You…simply put, I want you to become an asset to myself and to whom the people I represent.” The woman said matter of flatly.

 

“An asset, what kind of asset?”. Shepard quipped back.

 

“The kind that follows orders, I must warn you however, if you do not accept my offer tonight the next offer will not be as generous.” The woman said as she looked directly into Shepard’s eyes and took another slurp from her soup bowl.

 

“Follow orders? What kind of orders?” Shepard asked feeling her stomach turn.

 

“Any kind I chose, be my slut for the night, be my muscle, you will be my girlfriend, as well as my head of security and my number two, you will have a modicum of respect on both fronts if you choose to accept my offer this instant, if not, then I have no use for stupid sluts in my organizations, if you prove yourself not smart enough to see the value I possess, then I am afraid you will most likely not like what happens to you if you walk away tonight.” The woman calmly laid out.

 

“Stupid, because I will not be a trophy wife for a woman who has not told me who she works for or what organization she is referring to, what kind of work do you do, hell I do not even know your name, and you expect me to jump just because you say so? Now who is being stupid?” Shepard shot back angry at the conditions the woman just tried to lay down. Callista body tensed as Shepard insinuated that she was stupid for making this offer to her.

 

“Now I suppose not, honestly a part of me tingles at the thought of you refusing. Veronica my second in command told me to offer the position to you because she would accept being beat out by the woman that wiped out the collector base and the hero of the citadel. As for my name, it is Callista Everheart, If you will not accept my offer I think you should leave, I have sent a contact number should you choose to rethink your need for our assistance. Just remember what I offered you…I was more than fair. “Callista said smiling.

 

“Well Ms. Everheart I would sure not count on your number being used, you stupid whore!” Shepard said as she angrily got out of the booth and walked out the door.

 

The host from before asking a smug question to the fuming Shepard on her way out the door,” Oh does this mean you are not going to get the manager?”

 

A waiter behind him laughed out loud, as news of the rude encounter from before permeated the waitstaff at this restaurant.

 

One Week Later…

The week had gone as awful as Jane could have ever dream of. The Alliance prosecutor was tearing through her defense advocate like a hot knife through butter. She made all too easy by going by herself, and the system was well on its way to making her pay. She knew she was on her way to a court martial and a hefty prison sentence. She could not sleep for the past two days. Already there was open talk on Shepard being shipped to the hard labor base on Pluto. Doomed to mine Iridium for the next two decades if not for the rest of her natural born life.

 

What was worse is that Jane got a call from her defense team essentially advising her to go over plea deals, none of them however had a jail term less that 20 years and a lifetime of probation. She stared at the number on her omni-tool for over two hours.

Jane started going over her options, thinking that being this babe’s girlfriend for two years could not be that bad, and she could be muscle, hell it would keep her in fighting shape. She rationalized the pros of accepting Callista’s offer.

Jane took a stiff drink and decided to press the button.

The same woman with the Raven mane and pearly skin answered the vid-call as the one who originally contacted her.

“Yes…” Came the annoyed reply from the vid-call.

“Umm I was told to call this number if I changed my mind?” Shepard spoke meekly into the holo-image popped up on her Omni-tool.

“I know…you were too stupid to take the offer Callista offered you, now you will find the terms have changed. You will meet us here at this address. Do not be late. “

The screen turned off before Shepard could ask any more questions. Jane immediately looked up the address, it was the address of a medical clinic. She tried to ascertain what kind of medicine was practiced there but nothing came up in any of her databases.

 

…..

Shepard was in casual clothes this time and arrived at the clinic’s waiting room. It was odd as there were no other patients. Then the door opened as it was the woman who contacted her on the phone. She was quite stunning in person, dark black hair and pale alabaster skin as curvy body to match. She clicked on high heels and stopped right in front of Shepard.

“So, you did not chicken out…. good. Before we dictate the terms of your surrender we must perform tests on you, this is non-negotiable.” The woman said as she opened her arms to the hallway, waiting for Shepard to follow. Shepard obliged.

“Your delay in accepting our refusal has cost us considerably, it will take much more resources now to get you out of trouble.” Veronica informed Shepard as her heels clacked on the marble floor of the pristine laboratory.

“I must tell you I am going to enjoy every minute of using your lovely body for my personal pleasure” Veronica uttered with a smug look on her face as she looked at Shepard as she was some prized piece of Kobe beef.

“I would not get used to it missy, I am much more valuable than you, otherwise why take such an interest in me, after all I am going to cost you considerably.” Shepard smirked throwing Veronica’s own words back at her.

“Not as much as that little snide comment will cost you when you wake up. My little pet, you will respect me…” Veronica stated with a silly grin on her face.

“Respect is earned my dear, I seriously you have earned anything that is worth a damn, you probably rode the coat tails of your girlfriend, you can have her, I already am respected” Shepard stated with a raised head of haughtiness as she walked past Veronica.

 

“Not for long… here we are, just undress and sit on that table.” Veronica stated holding open the door for Shepard.

Shepard walked in and saw the door close behind her as she entered the medical examination room.

 

The physicians began the procedure the last thing Shepard remembered hearing was the vague sound of unbridled laughter.


	2. Veronica's Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard awakes to find herself totally vulnerable, to Veronica who intends to start Shepard's journey down the rabbit hole.

Chapter 2 Veronica’s Vengeance

 

Shepard woke up from her deep sleep and looked around the room she was in. She was in a posh bedroom overlooking some sort of courtyard. She decided to try and get up only to find herself in a most awkward position. She immediately tried to move her arms only to find they were shackled above her head spread apart. She moved her legs and found they were shacked apart as well, as someone had secured her to an x-cross in reverse, so her backside was facing towards the room and she was stuck staring at a wall.

 

Shepard heard the clicking of heels on the marble floors behind her but could not turn around to see who it was. The sound caused Shepard to squirm in her bonds to try and free herself to look at what predator just walked in to the room.

The clicking sound got closer but she could still not see who was behind her while she was trussed up in such a vulnerable state.

“Mmm don’t you look delicious my little treat. I am going to make you all pretty, all the time, and we will develop a whole new skill set for your lovely ass”, Veronica said in a husky sultry tone.

“Go fuck yourself, you mindless cunt!” Shepard spat out at her captor.

“Tsk tsk tsk, my what a mouth you have I cannot wait until we teach the proper use of that mouth. “

Veronica laughed as she clicked her high heels behind Shepard, “But first lets apply some of our nice special lotion over that sexy ass bod of your shall we slut?”

“What, no get away from me, don’t you dare you lay your hands on me or I will end you! When I get out of here……..You do not know who the fuck you are dealing with bitch!” Shepard snarled back at Veronica.

“Oh my little pet…. you will spend the rest of your days with hands on you, among other things. Now let’s get your properly oiled.” Veronica said purring with excitement.

Shepard jumped slightly at the feel of the cool viscous substance being applied to her ankle.

“Did I startle you my pet…don’t worry your pretty little head about it, this is about to make everything feel all better.” Veronica said licking her lips as she rubbed her hands over the back Shepard’s perfect calves. Shepard closed her eyes as Veronica’s hands and the oil she was rubbing into her skin felt absolutely divine. Then it hit her. A feeling of warmth radiating from the places Veronica was touching. A rush of blood engulfed her as she felt the substance make her way into her bloodstream……

Shepard closed her eyes as the Veronica’s sift hands slid up her smooth inner legs. She instinctively tried to close her legs to fight Veronica’s slow advance up Shepard’s body. As she hit her inner thighs, she squeezed so tight that the restraints holding her in place jingled loudly as the strained to close hard on Veronica’s lovely hands only to find the restraints holding them open to remain firm.

“Tsk, Tsk,Tsk, now now sluts like you do not get to close legs. Nope you are going to learn that your natural place is going to be legs open and waiting to serve.” Veronica declared in husky seductive glory.

Shepard whimpered softy in response to Veronica.

Veronica pounced on Shepard’s whimper pressing her body up to Shepard’s while gently sliding her hand on Shepard’s upper inner thigh, while suckling and nipping at Shepard’s ear whispering,

” _Exquisite_ ”, Veronica whispered in absolute euphoria.

“nnmm Please stop…”, Shepard pleaded.

“Oh what’s that my little pet, we will have to teach you to _beg_ much better than that”.

Veronica slid a manicured finger into Shepard’s very wet sex as she licked Shepard’s ear lobe while she said in the sultriest seductive voice she could muster,” Oh no by the time I am done with you. You will get wet at the mere thought of getting gang-fucked or having the privilege of orally serving your betters.”

 

Sheperd’s face was beet red as she started instinctively rolling her hips onto Veronica’s hand who now had three fingers in her sex and was pumping wildly.

Veronica quicken the pace of her hand pumping into Shepard’s sex, while she cruelly mocked Shepard’s gyrating motions by cackling out,”Ha that’s it I do not even have to teach you to move like a whore….you are natural slut! I love it”

Veronica took her other hand and started swatting Shepard’s exposed ass with her hands.

Shepard gasped,”Oh oh…oh my…ahhh~”

Veronica slapped Shepard’s ass harder as the woman’s ass was turning red.

It did not take long as Shepard gushed with an intense orgasm that made her yelp,”Ah ah ahhhh! Fuck I cumming.”

“Hell yes you are slut…you are going to be so much fun.” Veronica said with the most wicked gleam in her eye.

The week was just beginning for Shepard……


End file.
